Tears of an angel
by kikitwilight
Summary: There's a secret in forks that only Edward knows about. Can Bella swan find out that secret and help him, or will he just push her away like everyone else. Better than it sounds, All human
1. prologue

**Heyy guys this is my new story i hope you like it, i have had this idea for a while now, and finally decided to post it lol**

EPOV

All i see is black, i can hear noises, but i can't see anything. What is happening? I feel like i am moving. Where am i. All these questions but i find no answers. Everything is blank; i don't know what is happening.

_I will always love you Edward_

Is all i heard, who was it, who said that. Has something happened to me, i feel no pain. But yet i feel like i have lost something very important to me.

_Im sorry_

I heard the voice again, where is it coming from.

_I will always be with you_

Who will always be with me?

All i see is black, everything is blank. I don't know what happened.

Is what i thought before i feel in a deep sleep, at least i hope its sleep.

**So what do you think, should i continue. Tell me what you guys think**

**Kiki **


	2. Back to school

**I hope u guys like it.**

EPOV

_I feel trapped. There is no way out. The walls are closing in on me. There is no door. I shout for help. No one answers. There is pressure on my chest. My heart is pounding. It seems as if it will burst. My head seems in a vice grip._

Beep Beep Beep

I woke up with sweat all over me. I have been having the same nightmare for a month now. I don't know what it means, but it is freaking me out.

Knock knock

"Hurry up Edward we are going to be late" Said my sister Alice. Today was the first day back to forks high school. Alice, Emmett and I were all in year 12, and i can't wait till school is finish.

I got up and went in the bathroom, to shower and shave. Once i got out i got dressed into some jeans and a black T-shirt, put my shoes on and went downstairs.

"That is what you are wearing" Alice said with a look that said 'you have got to be kidding me'. I looked myself over and said yeah. She walked out the door mumbling something about getting a DNA test. My mum Esme came over and hugged me goodbye. Alice and Emmett were already in the car, so i grabbed my keys to my Volvo and left.

Once we got to school, Alice ran over to Jasper, her boyfriend and my best friend. Emmett went over to Rosalie his girlfriend and Jaspers sister. Me i had no one, lots of girls have asked me out, but not the right one.

I was looking around when suddenly i saw a girl standing away from everyone; her blond hair was blowing around her face, while she starred at me. For some reason i felt like i knew her. I looked away when i heard Emmett call my name to say the bell went. I looked back and she was gone, i shook my head and went to get my time table.

BPOV

Hmmm English with Mrs Connor. I walked to room C12 **(A.N ok im just going to use my school room numbers and teachers lol) **

I walked in and everybody just starred. God rude much.

"Oh you must be Isabella, it's so nice to have you at forks high school, and im sure you will love it" Mrs Connor said. Oh yeah im sure i will. I just smiled.

"It's Bella" i said i hate when people call me Isabella.

"Sorry" she said

"It's...Bella" i said slowly.

"Oh Isabella is such a beautiful name" she said. I am never getting out of here. She told me to go find a seat. The only one open was next to a Greek god, he had bronze hair, and these green eyes that u could just look at all day. The teacher cleared her throat, shit i didn't realise i was starring so long. I quickly walked over to my seat, and sat down.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen" the god said next to me, he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Bella, and i think you already know that, since the teacher wouldn't shut up about it" i said shaking his hand. He chuckled

"Yeah, she does that a lot" he said

"Ok class; for this term you will be doing work with a partner who will be the person next to you" Mrs Connor said.

"I guess were partners" Edward said.

"Yep" i said

"Your first task you have to do a report about your partner, so all about them. And i don't care how you show it to the class, it can be through a song, video, pictures whatever it's up to you. So you will need to get together after school"

The bell rang before she could say anymore.

"So i will see you later" Edward said, i nodded. He walked away, and i just stood there like an idiot watching him. I'm such an idiot. I turned around and went to my next class art. Yay

**Ok i know it is short and it will get better and hopefully longer lol**

**So review tell me what you think and check out my other stories.**

**Kiki **


End file.
